Double meaning, single solution
by CosmicandLove
Summary: Begins at the end of Cuts Like a Knife with Maura's "Can I come?" Primarily smutsmutsmut. But suggestions are open to continue it!
1. Maura's Question

What I think should have happened at the end of Cuts Like a Knife. I don't think I'll turn it into a long fic, but if you guys give me suggestions on where you'd like it to go then I might get some creativy sparked and continue it. But will have at least a few chapters of smut.

"Can I come?" Maura asked softly, glancing at Jane quickly from the corner of her eye. Jane rolled over, her cheeks flushing slightly. She mentally kicked herself for immediately thinking of the alternative meaning to the question. Images of her on top of Maura flashed through her mind and she felt her thighs squeeze together slightly. _Damnit, Jane. _"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe," she said, rather awkwardly, trying to shake off the mental images that were still plaguing her. Good god would she love to make Maura come.

Maura, being the expert she is on reading human expression, noticed the sudden shift in Jane's behavior. She caught on to the double meaning of her question and felt heat rising in her cheeks. Jane had apparently been thinking of the same thing. Maura turned over, facing Jane fully. It was now or never. Without realizing it she'd created the perfect opening for herself to make her move. She knew they'd been dancing around it for months, the hidden subtext, the touches, the glancing. For godsakes there were too many nights they spent in each others beds- the sexual tension so high that one of them would occasionally excuse themselves for a short period of time. Maura herself always used that time to relieve the tension that had built up within herself, and she wouldn't be surprised if Jane did the same. So she had to do it, she had to make her intentions clear with Jane and find some way to cross that awkward barrier they'd somehow built between their feelings and each other.

"Maybe isn't good enough..." Maura said softly, looking up into Jane's eyes, her own dark with lust. Jane swallowed loudly and looked over at Maura. She licked her lips for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Why does it sound like you're not talking about my future wedding..." Jane let out a shuddery breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Was it happening? Was it about to happen? The images of Maura beneath her flashed through her mind again and she looked away quickly, only to find her eyes drawn back to Maura's impossibly seducing ones.

"Maybe...I'm not anymore," Maura replied, leaning a little closer. Their bodies were almost touching now. If she moved just a couple more inches, her lips would be just a hairs length away from Jane's. "What if I _want_ to come?" she whispered, propping herself up on an elbow and giving herself superiority over Jane. She wanted to be in control, she wanted to make the move.

Jane wasn't aware that she was panting now. Maura was making her intentions clear, she was making it easy for Jane. All Jane had to do was submit. To signal that she knew what Maura meant, and that she was okay with it. She felt the internal struggle with herself, trying to cross that bridge of awkward that she'd created. Maura was her best friend, but damned if she hadn't dreamt of them being something more. "Then..." Jane trailed off, unsure what she should reply. "Then I would want you to come, too," she whispered.

That was all Maura needed to hear. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Jane's. The moment she felt Jane's lips part in response to her kiss she knew it was okay. Jane wanted her. They both wanted this. Maura wasted no time sliding on top of Jane, keeping their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues dancing together, soft panting filled the room as Jane pulled off Maura's blouse and somehow pulled off her own tank.


	2. Jane's Answer

Maura paused for a moment to admire Jane's tanned and toned upper half before leaning forward to press her lips beneath Jane's jaw. Jane let out a shuddery breath, reaching up to slide her hands along Maura's sleek torso. It felt so smooth and wonderful beneath her touch. Fuck had she wanted this for so long. She wanted to make it last, to savor every moment, every sensation of Maura Isles against her.

"Maura," Jane breathed, tilting her head up to grant the ME easier access to her neck. Maura responded by sucking softly at the smooth skin. Her heart was pounding and her undergarments were soaked. Jane was beneath her. Jane was _hers_. With that thought, Maura took it to the next level, reaching down to undo Jane's belt and remove her pants. Jane's eyes widened slightly, staring at Maura in anticipation. She didn't dare speak, or she feared this dream would end. Quickly, Maura slid out of her skirt before straddling Jane again, this time in nothing but her black lace underwear and transparent lace bra.

Jane was drinking in every bit of Maura with her eyes. She could see the outline of hard nipples through the black lace. She could feel the dampness of Maura's arousal on her own. Fuck she was so turned on. She slid her hands up Maura's waist slowly before reaching her breasts. She quickly reached around to unhook her bra before discarding it to the side. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the ample cleavage surrounded by black lace, it was just that she'd rather be touching skin. Maura smiled down at Jane, or rather, she smirked, before lowering her chest down directly in front of Jane's face.

Maura felt her breath catch as Jane caught the hint and leaned forward to suck. Her tongue danced across Maura's nipples, teasing and tasting until she was breathless. "Oh _Jane_..." she let out a shuddery moan and tangled her fingers in Jane's raven mane of curls. Gasping, she pressed Jane's face against her breasts, holding Jane hostage to continue pleasing her. Jane didn't protest, instead she grazed Maura's nipples with her teeth before tonguing them roughly. Fuck this was hot. All she could smell was arousal and Maura's perfume. And all she could see was Maura's perfect chest. Fuck.

Jane slid a hand off Maura's waist and slipped it between them, sliding it down Maura's body until she felt lace. Maura gasped slightly, tightening her hold in Jane's curls before giving a little thrust. Though she couldn't see, Jane worked her fingers beneath Maura's sex, slowly stroking it through her lace panties. "_Ohhhhhh_." Jane was pleased with her response and began to stroke it faster while she continued her oral exploration of Maura's breasts. "Jane, _Jane.."_ Maura was panting now, slowly moving her hips into Jane's strokes.

"Touch me, Jane," Maura begged, needing to feel Jane's fingers sliding through her wetness. Feel her fingers stroking her clit, which was aching for attention. Jane smiled against Maura's breasts, knowing she was gaining some control over the situation. She pulled away from them slightly and gazed up at Maura. Her own breasts were heaving slightly with her own panting and Maura took the opportunity to pull off her white sports bra. "Mmmmh," she groaned in appreciation, running her hands over Jane's chest before cupping her breasts. She gazed down into Jane's eyes. "Touch me," she whispered again, giving a small thrust into Jane's fingers which had stalled their movements.

"Get on your back," Jane commanded, surprised by her own boldness. Maura immediatley complied, eagerly giving up her control if it meant she got to feel Jane's fingers sliding through her skin. Jane sat between Maura's legs, spreading them a little wider. Mentally she thanked herself for not having moved her mattress yet. Maybe she'd just keep it there forever.

She leaned forward, trailing soft kisses down Maura's stomach as she slid off the black lace, which was now soaked beyond belief. Maura let her head fall back, panting once more as Jane's mouth neared her dripping sex. Slowly Jane ran her tongue up Maura's thigh, teasing her. "Jaaaane," Maura whined, pushing her lower half higher in the air as if it might make Jane cooperate. Jane laughed a little, glad that they could still be themselves despite the fact that they were naked and about to have wild sex.


	3. The Solution

Without warning Jane made a choice in her own mind. She was going to enjoy every minute of this experience, and if it was the only one she got, she wasn't going to regret it. She dove forward with her tongue, sliding it up Maura's clit before giving it a soft suck. "Oh!" Maura exclaimed, her body jolting from the sudden rush of pleasure. She settled back down on the bed, her fingers trying to grip the small bumps in the mattress. She needed something to hold and root her to this earth or she feared Jane would make her float away.

Jane's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, somehow knowing exactly what to do to make Maura squirm. It flicked over her clit a few times before sliding lower to taste her arousal. And fuck if it didn't taste delicious. Jane moaned against Maura's sex, pressing her lips to every available surface in licks and sucks. Maura was losing her mind with pleasure, writhing into the mattress and uttering repeated moans that sounded like a mix of Jane's name and the moan of a goddess.

Maura could feel the pleasure building up, whether or not Jane was aware, she was going at the perfect pace. It wasn't too intense but it was just enough to keep Maura breathless, and more or less senseless. Despite how good it felt to have Jane's tongue stimulating her clit, she was hit with the sudden urge of _more_. She needed more and she needed it now. Desperate, Maura whimpered and thrust her pelvis higher, urging Jane to give her what she needed. "Jane..." she panted in a shuddery voice, wanting to voice her desires but unsure if it would make the other woman suddenly awkward.

Jane looked up from her glorious view and saw the hunger in Maura's eyes. Fuck if those eyes didn't make her nearly orgasm right there. They were like honey colored bliss, and they were full of want. She wanted Jane all over her, doing things Jane had only fantasized of doing with another person. Feeling like a primal animal, Jane took complete control, she was determined to give Maura the best fuck of her life and make her wanting more.

She got up on her knees and slid herself half over Maura, letting her core press against one of Maura's thighs. In the span of a heartbeat, her lips were over Maura's in the hungriest kiss of her life and her fingers were thrusting their way into Maura's wet abyss. She swallowed Maura's cry of pleasure, devouring every inch of her sanity as she nipped at the ME's bottom lip and plunged her fingers in and out.

Maura thought she'd lost her mind then and there. The numerous sensations and chemical releases going through her body were unthinkable. She couldn't think, she could only react. Thrusting her hips back and forth, begging for more as Jane finger fucked her with more intensity than she knew was possible. Jane's fingers slid against her inner walls, stimulating every nerve and sending them into complete stimulation overdrive. She ground her clit against Jane's palm, which was so thoughtfully cupping her sex, giving her the contact she needed.

When Jane finally pulled away from her lips for air, Maura's pent up moans were given release. "Ohhh, ohhhhh!" she cried out over and over as her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. "Don't stop," she choked out, tangling her fingers once more in Jane's hair as the other woman began an oral assault on her neck and chest. Fuck, the feel of Jane's mouth over her breasts as she continuously stroked from the inside was pure bliss. She'd never been fucked like this, and never felt so close to orgasming in such a short amount of time.

Jane could tell Maura was close, the look on her face was like reading an open book. With every motion, it contorted, giving Jane the knowledge of how to proceed. It was both vulnerable and breathtaking. Being able to see what every move was doing to Maura just added on to the pleasure Jane was receiving. Fuck. She was unconsciously grinding herself against Maura's thigh, seeking relief as her friend drew closer to her impending orgasm. Feeling Maura's fingers tugging at her hair only heightened the intensity of what was happening. In that very moment Maura was completely in her hands, clinging to her and depending on her to drive her over the edge.

She moaned against Maura's neck, curling her fingers slightly and applying more pressure to both her fingers and her palm. "Oh, god!" Maura cried out, violently thrusting herself into Jane's movements as she reached that brink. "Jane, Jane I'm so close," she warned, panting heavily. "I know," Jane purred in her ear, following it up with a soft moan. Maura whimpered, her entire body trembling.

Jane slowed her motions to a near stop, giving Maura slow, soft strokes inside. Maura thought she might explode, "Jane!" she cried, desperate for that last whirlwind of pleasure before she came. But Jane didn't give it to her. Jane smiled, though Maura couldn't see, and moaned against the ME's ear again, "ohhhh, oh _Maura." _She added a little thrust against Maura's thigh, just to tease.

"Please," Maura gasped, pressing her clit up into Jane's palm, desperate for her release. "Say it," Jane purred, giving Maura another slow stroke. "_Ohhhh_, what, say what?" she panted, trying to hold in her moans of frustration. Jane trailed kisses across Maura's jaw before planting one on her trembling lips, "say what you want," she whispered, biting at Maura's bottom lip. A deep moan escaped Maura's throat as she felt her sex contract at Jane's words. She opened her eyes, the world spinning around her, and gazed straight into Jane's impossibly dark eyes.

The world stood still for a moment as they gazed at each other. "_Fuck me, Jane" _Maura whispered, her eyes still holding Jane's. That was all it took, all Jane needed to hear to let the wild sex-crazed animal within her free. Her fingers thrust back inside of Maura as deep as possible as she bent her head down to suck on Maura's nipples.

"OH!" Maura near screamed as she reached the most earth-shattering orgasm of her life. One hand gripped Jane's hair while the other gripped her shoulder as Maura arched up off the mattress, her entire body shaking as she tensed up. "Harder!" she choked out, bucking her hips wildly into Jane's motions. Jane complied, thrusting in and out of Maura's tight and soaking center.

"Jane, Jane, _Jane!" _Maura chanted, unable to control herself. She felt like she was falling off the face of the planet. The pleasure was so consuming and overwhelming. Fuck. Fuck she was right there. She wanted to tell Jane she was about to come, but Jane already knew. "That's it Maur," Jane muttered in her sex voice, "come for me."

And she did. Her entire body jerked up and tensed and her head rolled back, letting out a long, deep moan. She clung to Jane, trembling, as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed down upon her. Jane held her, wildly thrusting her fingers inside of her for the first wave, then slowly stroking her and bringing her down from her high. Her entire body burned, but fuck it felt so good.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maura collapsed back against the mattress, panting heavily. Jane slowly slid her fingers out and was about to pull them away when she felt Maura's hand leave her shoulder and suddenly stop her, "no!" Maura gasped out, her eyes still squeezed shut.

She guided Jane's hand back to her core and began stroking her clit, which was still throbbing and unimaginably sensitive. "Don't stop," Maura begged, wanting Jane to stroke her softly to the orgasm that was right behind the first one.

Jane had never been more turned on in her life as she rubbed and stroked her fingers over Maura's throbbing bud- guided by Maura's own hand. She gently kissed and sucked at the ME's neck, feeling the moans vibrating in her throat. "Ohhhhh, _mmmmmh yesssss,"_ Maura began to quicken their movements ever so slightly and Jane sensed that her rebound orgasm was near. "Mmmmh, god you're so sexy," she purred in Maura's ear, wanting to bring the other woman to her pleasure. Maura moaned again, "keep talking," she whispered. Jane's voice alone could nearly make her come in regular conversation, but hearing that voice purring to her as she neared her orgasm was mind bending.

Jane took control of her hands movements and stroked Maura a little harder, "god you're so close," she moaned, turned on by her own words.

"Just a little more..." she began to stroke faster.

Maura's moaning grew stronger

"Are you ready, Maur?" Jane whispered, kissing her best friends neck softly. Suddenly this wasn't about wild sex and primal instinct. It had turned tender and intimate. Her voice slowly guiding Maura to her orgasm, her fingers slowly stroking her and urging her.

Maura nodded slowly, letting out a shuddery, "_ohhhh." _Hearing Jane lead her, take control of her pleasure so completely. It was the most pleasurable and vulnerable feeling. But she trusted Jane, entirely. With her mind and body and soul. With her life. She trusted Jane to get her there and give her what she needed.

Jane slid her fingers through Maura's wetness a little faster, but stuck to a steady amount of pressure as she stroked.

She felt Maura's hips rise up again, "that's it, come on Maura," she kissed Maura's neck again, "just let go."

Maura felt that consuming rush of pleasure again and let out a soft series of moans, each one held out a little longer than the last.

"Come for me, Maur," she heard Jane whisper just as her orgasm overtook her. She pressed Jane's hand down hard against her clit, stopping her movements but keeping the pressure. Her was open in silent ecstasy, her entire body shuddering in release. It was a strong, silent orgasm, and Jane let her experience it fully, doing nothing more but kiss her neck and chest tenderly.


	4. Reality

I had to! I didn't want it to be too predictable, and this gives me a bit more room to experiment with more! Reviews are awesome and they give me more ideas on what people want to see.

"Jane...Jaaaaaaaaaaaane."

Jane stirred slightly and forced her eyes open. It took several moments of blinking to realize she was still lying on the mattress in her living room, and Maura was still beside her. The only problem was...they were both still fully clothed. "You fell asleep," Maura offered with a smile, trying to provide an answer for Jane's extremely confused expression.

Jane felt as if her heart had sunk down to her stomach. It was all...a dream? It had been so realistic...so perfect. It startled her how upsetting it was to have had that all been a dream, and made her realize how badly she wanted it to happen. To be intimate with Maura. She felt completely different, to her, their relationship had already changed- had already taken that leap.

Maura tilted her head, gazing at Jane with a perplexed expression. She wasn't acting right. They'd both ended up falling asleep for a short while, and Maura had been the first to awake. Jane was squirming around, still asleep, and after a quick glance at the clock to check the time- which read 2am- she decided she should wake Jane up. But Jane seemed so faraway, like she would have rather gone back to whatever she as dreaming rather than be awake.

"What were you dreaming about?" Maura inquired, squinting her eyes slightly in the dim room. Jane blushed slightly and looked away, "uhm..." she trailed off. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? "You kept squirming, I thought it might be another bad dream."

Jane's face grew a deeper shade of red. She'd been squirming? Oh god, had she been moaning too? Talking in her sleep? She was suddenly aware of the wetness between her legs. Apparently her body had thought it was read too. _Shit shit shit_ she thought to hersef. Even more confused, and slightly worried, Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, urging her to turn her head, "Jane?"

Without thinking, Jane let impulse take over. She turned back around and planted her lips on Maura's in a slightly awkward yet gentle kiss. She pulled her lips away a few inches, "that." She whispered, her breath tickling Maura's lips. "I was dreaming of that."

Maura felt her heart skip several beats as she melted against Jane. She hadn't been expecting that as a response. She pressed in closer and smiled as she closed the space between them, kissing Jane back with passion. Their lips moved over one another softly, tongue flicking, lip biting bliss.

Neither of them spoke, instead they let their hands do the talking as the slowly explored each others clothed bodies, their lips never parting for more than a few seconds. It didn't take long for it to get hot and heavy, especially for Jane who had already had a warm up thanks to her dreams. They both wanted more, but now that this was reality, they were self conscious and overly aware of every action.

Finally it was Jane that pulled away, she gazed at Maura with a soft smile and Maura returned it, reaching for one of Jane's hands. "Is that all we did in your dream?" she inquired. Considering all the squirming Jane had been doing, she was certain the answer was no. Jane shook her head, laughing a little, "No...no it definitely was not," she chuckled, her awkwardness disappearing as she realized she was with Maura. She trusted Maura and was comfortable around her. She didn't need to feel awkward or nervous.

Maura pressed her body against Jane's and entwined their legs together, "mmmm, why don't you show me what else we did in your dream then?"


	5. Trust

Sorry it took so long to update but ta-da! Hope it's enjoyable.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, giving Maura's hand a squeeze. Maura wiggled her eyebrows for a moment, causing Jane to chuckle. "Well first," she said as she rolled over on top of Maura and gazed down with a smirk. "First I think there was a significant lack of clothing on us." Maura's eyes brightened as she sat up slightly and removed Jane's shirt. "Like that?" she asked, playfully tossing it aside. "There was definitely less," Jane replied as she began un-buttoning Maura's shirt.

Sans her shirt, Maura shivered slightly and gazed up at Jane, "You know Jane, it's been proven that kissing for more than 10 seconds can increase your body temperature significantly..." Jane shook her head and leaned forward a little, "is that so? I could always get you a blanket if you're that col-"

Maura cut Jane off by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. There was no objection from Jane so she pressed on, sliding her tongue along Jane's mouth before being granted entrance. She pulled Jane down against her, holding her tightly as she kissed her with a thousand unspoken words. Jane wasn't sure if her heart was even beating anymore, Maura was consuming all of her senses. It was intoxicating bliss, just feeling the heat of skin against skin. The feel of Maura holding her, not letting her go. The feeling of being wanted, _needed_, desired.

When their lungs burned from lack of oxygen, they pulled their lips apart a few inches, drinking in each others breaths. "Are you warmed up yet?" Jane breathed, sliding her hands along Maura's body softly. Maura's perfectly soft lips curved in a smile and she shook her head, "No...not yet detective. I think you'll have to do better than that."

Jane took that as a personal challenge and took a few moments to slide out of her pants and remove Maura's skirt. "Well I heard that you're much warmer when you're naked with someone else, so I think I can fix that for you," Jane said in a very factual tone as she settled her body back against Maura's.

"Mmmmmh," Maura wrapped on of her legs around one of Jane's, intertwining their body perfectly. They fit together like parts of the same puzzle. Jane smiled up at Maura, putting on a brave face despite the fact that she was nervous as hell and unsure what to even do. She would never admit that she'd spent hours looking up how to please a woman, and just where to move and how to touch- but all that research was useless when Maura was preventing all thoughts from working properly.

But Jane didn't have to say anything, because Maura seemed to just know. It was only logical that she would have more experience than Jane in the lesbian department, simply because she was much more open and experimentive with her sexuality. But she also knew that Jane needed to keep her ego intact.

Maura pressed their lips together in another kiss, sliding her hands up Jane's back then slowly back down. She felt Jane relax into her touch and smiled against the other womans lips. All Jane had to do was relax and trust her instincts and she'd be okay. Maura was already certain she'd make an excellent lover/

Jane felt the heat rising between them as they softly caressed, stroked, and explored each others bodies. Their lips did exploring of their own, traveling across jaws, down necks, and over breasts. The sensations where overwhelming, just feeling Maura all over her, beneath her- it was heaven.

After awhile of nothing but touches, Maura rolled them over so they were both on their sides, allowing her easier access. She slid a hand down Jane's body and slipped it between her thighs slowly, keeping an eye on Jane's expressions. She saw a mixture of nervousness and uncertainty in the dim light. "Jane?" she whispered softly. Jane looked up to meet her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Jane shivered slightly, though she was far from being cold. "Yes," she whispered in her husky voice. Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane gently, and as Jane's body relaxed back into her, she slid her fingers to Jane's core and began to softly stroke it.

"_Ohhhhh" _Jane moaned deeply, squeezing her thighs together to trap Maura's hand and pressing down into it. Fuck. It felt so good, Maura's long and skilled fingers slowly stroking and caressing her through her thin underwear. Maura was scattering soft kisses across her neck and shoulder, leaving Jane trembling. Jane was never the overly sensitive type, or even the intimate type, when in bed. But she wondered if that was just because she'd never been with anyone that was intimate like this with her. She felt like her soul was bared, like the doors to her vulnerability had been thrown open to allow Maura inside. It was scary but it was satisfying and intense. Every moment, every breath, was uncharted territory, just waiting to be explored.

Maura kept her fingers at a steady pace, waiting until she could feel Jane's arousal seeping through the fabric of her underwear. Once she could, she slid her fingers inside the fabric so she could touch Jane directly. The moment the tips of her fingers caressed Jane's clit, Jane shuddered against her, moaning deeply. She felt her heart warming, seeing Jane's openness. She eased her fingers between Jane's folds and slid them over her slick skin, exploring her prize. Jane loosened her legs slightly, allowing Maura better access. "Do you want to do this?" Maura whispered, resting the tip of a finger against Jane's opening to indicate what she meant. She felt Jane tense slightly and she kissed her shoulders lightly, "it's okay if you don't want to yet."

Jane felt torn. She wanted Maura more than anything, but she was scared. Nervous. Unsure. She didn't know what. She'd never considered herself lesbian, or attracted to any female other than Maura. And she'd never been intimate with another woman. Or hell for that matter, person. Her sex life consisted of sex. Rough sex, bad sex, I-haven't-seen-you-in-a-long-time sex, and just sex. It was never tender or intimate or...passionate. She felt exposed against Maura, but she knew she was safe. Slowly Jane nodded and met Maura's eyes. "Yes," she whispered, "I want this."

That was all Maura needed, she slid a finger into Jane's depths slowly and held it there for a moment, giving Jane a second to get used to it and relax. Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's warm shoulder and shut her eyes, letting out a shuddery breath. She felt safe there, against Maura's body, in her control.


	6. Release

Maura began slow at first, sliding one finger in and out of Jane, waiting for Jane to react and desire more. The wait wasn't a long one. Within a handful of strokes Jane was panting heavily and moving her hips in time with Maura's finger, sliding a hand up her torso and back down it. "More," she whispered, moaning softly. Maura smiled and happily obliged, adding another finger to Jane's dripping core and quickening her pace.

"Mmmmhhhh," Jane bit her lip, eyes closed tightly. The pleasure was like a coursing wave through her body, going down to the tips of her toes and back up to her head- giving it a rush. It felt so...so _good_. It felt natural to move her hips against Maura, to press into her fingers and slide her hand over Maura's soft skin. To breathe in nothing but her intoxicating scent. To be so consumed by someone else.

The more Jane loosened up, the more Maura gave her. She added in a third finger and began thrusting them in hard and fast, hitting all the right spots in Jane. She could feel Jane coming undone against her. The sound of her moans filled her ears and caused rushes of dampness between her thighs. Fuck. She was so turned on by getting Jane off, she was getting off herself. She couldn't wait until Jane pleasured her. Until they were pleasuring each other.

"Oh fuck!" Jane gasped as Maura stroked her faster, "ohhhh, _ohhhh."_ She was bucking her hips wildly, gripping Maura with all her strength as she writhed against her. The pleasure was no longer coming in waves, it was coming in fucking tsunami's or hurricanes, or some sort of intense tidal wave. "Fuck, I'm so close," Jane gasped, unaware she was even verbalizing her thoughts. Maura only stroked harder- determined to bring Jane to her bliss so she would be relieved of her burning ache as well.

It happened fast. If it had been an earthquake it would have broken the Richter scale. It definitely shook Jane's entire world. She was gasping Maura's name between loud moans, and Maura was violently thrusting her fingers in and out of Jane while her thumb circled her clit at a rapid, rough pace. Jane was shuddering, tensing, clutching Maura. Another moan. Another deep thrust. Then a rush of wetness as Jane came hard against Maura, mouth open in silent bliss as she shuddered hard.

After a few moments of catching her breath she realized her body was still tense from her orgasm and slowly relaxed. She dared to look up at Maura- whom she hadn't made eye contact with the entire time. She saw Maura smiling at her- her eyes hungry, lustful, but loving.

Jane smiled back before locking their lips together in a hungry kiss and pushing Maura over onto her back. She climbed on top swiftly and pinned Maura down. She wasn't nervous, embarrassed, or awkward any more. She was in control. And if there was one thing Jane Rizzoli knew- it was that she was going to rock Maura's world as hard as Maura had rocked hers. She was going to trust her gut, trust her fingers, and forget about what google said.

"Feels like someone's a little wet," Jane husked as she slipped a hand beneath Maura's panties.


	7. Repayment

–

Maura's eyes widened as she arched up into Jane's touch. Wet was an understatement. She was _soaked_. "I wonder why," Maura teased, settling onto her back beneath Jane and gazing up at the other woman in excitement. She loved seeing Jane in control. The look in Jane's eyes gave her goosebumps. It showed a woman who knew what she wanted, it was power hungry, thirsty, _dominating._

Jane's fingers slowly slid through Maura's wet folds, causing her to shiver. "Jane don't teaseeeee." she whined, writhing slightly. Fucking Jane had been torture enough, and she was so turned on she didn't need the foreplay. But Jane had other ideas in mind, and she liked the way Maura's voice was teetering towards a beg.

Jane circled Maura's clit slowly with her index finger, applying the bare minimum ammount of pressure. Maura bit her lip, moaning softly. She didn't want to seem desperate, but fuck. She needed Jane. She needed release. She needing _something_.

With a look of mischief, Jane slowly slid down Maura's body before coming to a rest between her legs. With smirk she pulled off Maura's dripping panties and shoved her legs open wide. Maura was staring at her- wide eyed. Her chest was heaving. She was panting. Squirming in anticipation.

The smell of Maura's arousal was intoxicating and enticing. Jane leaned forward and kissed her inner thighs, slowly making her way closer to Maura's center. Maura gasped and bit down on her lip harder. Jane would be the death of her, she was sure. Then Pike would have to do the autopsy and some how try to figure out how Jane's teasing had to do with her cause of death.

"_Jaaaaannnee,"_ Maura gasped, her leg twitching slightly as Jane surprised her with a slow, rough lick. Jane hummed against Maura's skin, her tongue retracting. Maura was almost pouting, but she couldn't deny how much wetter she was getting. Neither could Jane. "Mmmmh, Maur," Jane whispered, giving Maura another slow stroke with her tongue. "You taste delicious," she husked, diving in for more.

Maura thought she would come right there. Jane's voice was deeper than usual, it was absolutely dripping with sex and lust. Maura wanted to hear more of it, but she also wanted Jane's mouth to be occupied with other things. She made a mental note to urge Jane to talk dirty in the future.

After a few more slow, teasing licks- Jane felt she had teased Maura sufficiently...for the moment. She dove in with her tongue, flicking it, licking, and using it to circle and stimulate Maura's swollen clit. The sounds coming from Maura were sexier than hell. The sound of Jane's name on her lips as she moaned made Jane shiver. Her moans were long and held out, and fuck they turned Jane on, urging her to continue so she could keep listening to them.

Finally Jane decided to make use of her hands, bringing one down from Maura's leg- where it had stayed since spreading her legs initially- down to her dripping sex. She slid two of her fingers in easily and began sliding them in and out while she continued her licks, and occasional sucks. She was rewarded for her choice by a loud "Ohhhh, Jane!"

Damn. She was pretty good at this.

Mental congratulations over, Jane began to quicken her pace. Her tongue was tiring, but she was determined to send Maura over the edge with it. She applied more pressure, lapping up Maura's juices and sliding the length of her tongue over Maura's clit repeatedly.

"Ohhh, _ohhh god_." Maura's leg was twitching slightly. She was clawing at the mattress underneath fruitlessly. She was so close, and the feel of Jane's tongue was intense and endless. She knew she wouldn't last long, but she didn't want it to stop. "Oh, _harder!_" she moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet Jane's motions. Jane obliged, thrusting her fingers in hard and deep as her tongue assaulted Maura's sensitive bud.

"Ohh, _ohhhh, yessss" _Maura's moans were impossibly loud. Jane was certain that her neighbors could probably hear. But she was also certain she didn't care. She pulled back to give her tongue a moments break, and switched to her fingers momentarily. "That's it Maur," she grunted, sliding her fingers over Maura's clit quickly. Maura whimpered, arching her back slightly. "Are you ready to come for me?" Jane purred, dropping her voice down low. Maura moaned in response, arching higher.

Jane took that as a yes. She bowed back down to use her tongue, finishing Maura off with several rough licks and hard thrusts. Maura was hers. Maura's pleasure was hers.

"Oh, ohhhh! _Oh don't stop, don't stop," _Maura was unconsciously chanting and moaning as she arched up impossibly high. Every nerve in her body was on fire with pleasure, every muscle was tensed or twitching. She felt herself on the edge of that precipice. Then she was falling over it into a pool of pure bliss.

She collapsed back down onto the mattress, spent and gasping for air as she attempted to recover from what had just happened. Though her eyes were closed, she could picture Jane's satisfied smile as she wiped her face off. Maura felt Jane's body sliding up to cover hers, and felt lips agaisnt her own. "_Mmmmh_," she welcomed the kiss happily, moving her lips over Jane's and tasting herself.

After a few moments Jane pulled away, gazing at Maura with the satisfied smile Maura had pictured. "That was...amazing," Maura whispered, still panting slightly. Jane bent back down and kissed along Maura's neck, "you" kiss. "Are" kiss. "Amazing." kiss. Jane looked back up and met Maura's eyes. "And gorgeous." Maura blushed and smiled, "so are you."

"I'm also pretty sure you woke up all my neighbors," Jane teased. Maura's eyes widened and her blush turned crimson, "oh god. I didn't realize. Jane I'm so-" Jane cut her off with a snort. "Maur, it's okay don't worry. Who are they going to call...the cops?" Maura giggled and shook her head,  
"good point."


	8. Experiment

Since that night, Jane and Maura could hardly keep their hands off each other. The weekends consisted of them drinking at the dirty robber and ending up at Maura's house, their clothes half off by the time they reached the door. They were passionate, wild, excited.

After two weeks, Maura decided she wanted to take their new found intimacy further. They were at Maura's house, winding down after a long day of work. She had a wine bottle a quarter of the way finished – by herself, and Jane had already knocked back 3 beers...or was it 4? Neither were drunk, but they weren't exactly sober, either.

"Jane, I want you to fuck me." Maura said suddenly, breaking the silence that had been Jane taking a swig of her beer. The beer ended up all over her shirt. Jane's eyes grew wide and she felt the sudden arousal hit her. God it was sexy when Maura spoke to her like that, it was also rare. "Well...Okay," Jane stammered, not knowing how to reply to that sudden demand. She was used to Maura being assertive, but damn.

"But...not like you have been," Maura added before quickly occupying her mouth with her wine glass. Jane furrowed her brows in confusion, suddenly wondering if she had been doing something wrong. Seeing this, Maura tried to explain. "No, no, what we've been doing has been good...better than good. It's been the best sex I've ever had!"

Jane was now more confused, though her ego was soothed. "Then...what do you mean? Maura just ask me." Maura's cheeks heated in a soft blush and she bit her lip slightly, afraid of rejection. "I...I want you to use an artificial phallus."

"A _dildo, _Maura."

"Yes, yes one of those."

"Okay."

Maura looked at Jane in surprise, "really?" She hadn't expected it to be so easy, or Jane to be so open to it. "Yeah...it sounds...kinda hot," Jane admit, shrugging and taking another drink of her beer. "So when do we go get one?"

Maura chucked, "Well...I already have one."

"Well. That changes things."

In a heartbeat Jane was across the couch and on Maura, pinning her against the arm of it as she kissed her deeply. Her lips were warm, the smell of wine heavy in Jane's nostrils. Jane's tongue slipped into Maura's mouth, tasting her thoroughly before pulling away for oxygen.

Maura was panting slightly, looking up at Jane with wild eyes. "Bedroom. Now."


	9. Success

**_So sorry this has been such a long break! So here's a long and juicy chapter for those that have been waiting for an update!_**

They could've set a world record for how fast they ripped the clothes off each other and ended up in Maura's bed. The duvet was already on the floor and their heated bodies slipping in her wine colored silk sheets. Jane loved the thrill of being with Maura, every time they had sex it was something new. Maura did something else to turn her on and attract her even more. The ME was full of surprises. Like this one.

Maura was comfortably beneath Jane, entwining her long smooth legs with Jane's long tan ones. Jane felt so good against her. The smell of her hair as it tickled Maura's sensitive skin. The sensation of her lips exploring every inch of her burning flesh, then coming back up to claim her lips. She loved the way Jane touched her. The way they brought each other to such immense pleasure every time. She could barely stop thinking about Jane when they weren't touching each other, it was like an addiction.

After several minutes of the hot and heavy foreplay, Maura broke off a kiss and smiled at Jane, "so?" she inquired, that mischievous look in her honey eyes. Jane's cheeks flushed and she nooded, "well, let's do this," she said in her usual raspy sex-filled voice. Maura scrambled out from beneath her and leaned over to the nightstand, where she quickly ripped open the drawer and pulled out a black thing- which she threw at Jane, followed by a large flesh colored dildo. Well, flesh colored if Jane wasn't so olive skinned.

"What...is...this?" Jane asked with the most puzzled expression as she tried to make sense of the tangled black mass. Maura laughed, loving the look on Jane's face. "That would be the harness," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, crawling over to where Jane was sitting to take it from her. "Harness?" Jane still looked confused. Maura chucked and untangled it, then motioned for Jane to sit up, "yes, unless you plan on holding it the whole time. Which I don't suggest, you would probably strain your wrist. Plus, this will make it much more lifelike."

Jane was still taking it all in when Maura reached around her to fasten the harness around her legs. She was suddenly very aware of Maura's breasts pressed against her hot skin, Maura's gorgeous waves cascading over her. The feel of Maura's hands quickly fastening the harness. Jane felt a little silly, but it was hard to say no to someone like Maura asking her to have sex. She had a feeling she would love this...once she got the hang of it.

Jane looked down and watched as Maura fastened the dildo into the harness then chuckled a little. "Well...it looks like I'm turned on already," she joked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. Maura looked up at Jane hungrily, getting up on her knees so she was eye-level to Jane. "Well that makes two of us." Jane leaned forward, kissing Maura softly and sliding her hands down Maura's long, toned torso. "So are you going to take me, detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked, her voice dropping to a purr. Jane gave Maura a little shove, watching as she fell back against the sea of red silk before she lowered herself over her body. "Only if you'll have me, Miss Isles."

It didn't take long for Jane to figure out the workings of the strap on. It felt almost natural as she finally entered Maura and adjusted her hips. There was a thoughtful nub inside the harness that stimulated Jane, as she stimulated Maura- and soon Jane found herself thrusting into Maura wildly. Fuck it felt so good.

Jane had Maura's hands pinned above her head on the bed, and was busy entertaining herself with the taut pink buds erupting from Maura's chest. Her hips rocked, forward and back, thrusting deep into Maura at a steady pace. Maura's chest was rising and falling at an almost alarming rate, her eyes squeezed shut as she could do nothing but lay there and take whatever Jane was giving her. She'd managed to wrap a leg around Jane's body, but the rest of her was completely under Jane's control. It didn't take long for the moaning to begin, softly at first, but increasingly louder the more Jane pounded into her. "Oh fuck," she gasped, writhing beneath Jane. She wanted to touch her. Cling onto her. She felt like she was being fucked into another dimension. The way Jane's hips moved, the way her panting breath sounded in Maura's ear with every thrust. Jane was definitely better than any man.

It took awhile for Jane's hips to tire, but when they did she quickly flipped Maura, allowing her body to rest without interrupting Maura's pleasure. Damn, how did guys do it? Those were muscles she didn't even know needed strengthening. Maura straddled Jane, an excited grin on her face as she realized what Jane was allowing her to do. Maura leaned forward, placing her hands over Jane's breasts as she leaned in to kiss her. Slowly she started moving her hips, gliding over Jane with ease. Jane could feel the wetness from Maura seeping through the harness. God she was absolutely soaking.

"Thank you," Maura whispered, scattering a few kisses over Jane's neck. Jane moaned softly, tangling her fingers in Maura's hair. "For what?" she asked in a hushed voice, muffled by Maura's shoulder. Maura pulled away, sitting back up on Jane's body. "For trying this," she replied with a smile before she began moving with more force.

Jane was speechless as Maura rode her, breasts bouncing, head tilted back in an expression of pure bliss. All Jane could do was thrust her hips up to meet Maura's and gawk at the sight in front of her. Maura was breathtaking. And fuck. The sight of her _riding_ Jane. Jane could see the pink flesh of the strap-on sliding in and out of Maura's dripping sex. It was coated in her juices. She took all of it in with each bounce, moaning as it hit the perfect spots inside of her.

Within minutes she was glistening in a thin layer of sweat, her moves growing more erratic as she found herself nearing orgasm. "Jane," she gasped. That warning gasp that signaled Jane she was close. So close. Jane had learned that Maura liked contact, when she neared orgasm. She was aroused by the feel of Jane's body against hers, the sensation of Jane tugging at her golden locks, and the sound of Jane moaning into her ear- leading her on.

Jane quickly sat up and Maura wrapped her legs around her and slid her arms around her neck. Jane swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet pushing off the floor for support. This was by far one of the hottest positions Jane had been in with Maura. Their breasts pressed together, eye level, Maura clinging to Jane as she continued to thrust herself onto Jane. All Jane had to do was steady her, and help drive her down onto the rigid strap on.

Maura was trembling, partly from the exertion of the movements, but mostly because she was so close to orgasm she thought she might scream. The feeling of Jane inside of her, filling her entirely. She didn't even care if it wasn't really Jane. The feel of Jane's hands, securing her, guiding her, sliding across her body, was so arousing Maura was sure this was the best sex she'd ever had. She could feel her burning muscles begin to tighten, her already heavy breathing had turned into nothing but gasps and choked moaning.

"Mmmh, that's it Maur," Jane purred, kissing just below Maura's ear softly. She reached up and slid her fingers into Maura's hair, pulling it lightly the way Maura had showed her. Supposedly, it released endorphins that, when coupled with sex, made the orgasm stronger. Or more enjoyable. Or something like that. Jane couldn't remember the lecture Maura had given on it, since Maura had been finger fucking her at the same time, but Jane knew it did something, because Maura went wild every time she did it.

"Oh god Jane, fuck, I'm so, _fuck_, I'm so close," Maura couldn't even speak. Jane loved it when she cursed during sex- one of the only times she every used such foul language. "Come on baby," Jane thrust herself up into Maura as roughly as she could, propping herself up on her other hand for leverage. Maura was practically whining, her entire body shuddering as those last thrusts broke the floodgates of her arousal. "Jane!" Maura shouted, her muscles tensing around the strap-on and her hands gripping Jane's shoulders with all her might.

Jane thrust herself up again, rocking her hips into Maura repeatedly and ignoring the slight chaffing that was happening on her thigh from the harness biting into her skin. She was determined to finish Maura off. Maura pressed down deep into Jane, moaning loudly, but still not quite at an orgasm. Suddenly Jane realized what she needed to do, and slid her hand from Maura's hair down her body, she wedged it between them and slid a finger over Maura's swollen bud repeatedly.

Maura came.

_Hard_.

Mouth open in pure bliss, she dug her nails into Jane's skin and shuddered, her breath caught in her throat leaving her unable to do anything after she cried out Jane's name. Jane continued to stimulate her until she was practically twitching with sensation overload. After the initial wave crashed over Maura and subsided a smaller one followed in it's wake. Maura moaned softly, pressing her forehead to Jane's hot shoulder as she rocked her hips into Jane to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Finally, it was over. Maura collapsed against Jane, gasping for air and shaking. She'd never felt such intense pleasure for such a long period of time. Jane lifted Maura up slightly, un-impaling her from the strap on before collapsing back on the bed with Maura.

Maura's eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed slightly, but her body was still trembling. "You okay, Maur?" Jane asked, reached down to undo the straps around her thighs. Maura smiled and nodded, "mmm, yes. More than okay." Jane raised a brow slightly, squirming her way out of the harness and kicking it aside before pulling Maura into her body gently. Jane was soaking, still aroused from fucking Maura, but she could wait. Maura was clearly spent, and falling asleep against her. Maura rested her cheek against Jane's shoulder, curled up against the other woman's body. "Just a quick nap..." she mumbled, nestling in closer. "I promise...your turn..." and Maura was out.

Jane smiled, shaking her head, as she pulled the silk sheet up over them and rested her cheek against the top of Maura's head. She knew whatever Maura had in store for her would be even better.


End file.
